Little School of Horrors
by BryannaB709
Summary: One day this idea came to me; What if Fred and George saw Little Shop of Horrors? So I wrote this! Happens during the horrid reign of Umbridge. Hermione's knowledge of Muggle movies comes in handy, and Harry remains ignorant in the field of keeping dangerous creatures away from Hagrid...
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

Fred and George were sitting in their father's shack of Muggle items, watching an old TV. Outside the shack, a massive thunderstorm raged, throwing shadows in between all of Author Weasley's treasures.

On the screen of the small TV, a large plant seemed to be talking to a man with bandages on his fingers.

The twins seemed to be rapt by what they were seeing on the screen.

"You eat blood, Audrey 2!" said the man on the screen. "You're a plant, an inanimate object!"

At this, the plant got an affrounted look on it's face (?). It whipped it's vines around the legs of a chair that was right behind the man's legs, and yanked forward, plopping the man into the chair.

It got up in his face, and said, "Does this look inanimate to you, punk?"

Fred and George looked at each other, grinned, then looked back at the screen.

"If I can talk, and I can move, who's to say I can't do anything I want?" said the huge plant.

At this, a large bolt of lightning struck about a mile away from the shack. The interference wouldn't have caused much distress if the TV had been a newer model, but this old TV crackled, and then shut off.

George threw down the remote to the now useless TV, and swore. "Fred, that's what we get for watching a bloody television in a thunderstorm!"

Fred shook his head and said, "George, we go to Hogwarts tomorrow! We won't be able to see the rest of the film until Christmas break!"

They both looked at each other, and shook their heads, mournfully.

George thought outloud, wistfully, "What if someone actually made on of those Audrey 2's? Wouldn't that be something?"

Fred opened his mouth, about to agree with him. when suddenly it hit him.

"What if we did it?"

George looked confused, then asked, "Do what, Fred?"

"If we made Audrey 2!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Ginny walked past the twins' room, highly aware of the sparks and the smoke that was billowing from underneath their door. It was a two in the morning on the day they were going back to Hogwarts, and all the infernal racket coming from Fred and George's room was preventing Ginny from getting any sleep.

She was just going to ask them to keep it down, when a large explosion rang from inside the small room.

Ginny heard her mother's enormous footsteps pound from the downstairs, and smiled. With her mother telling them, she would have peace and quite the rest of the night.

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY! KEEP THAT RUCKUS DOWN! IT'S A SCHOOL NIGHT!" her voice shouted from down the stairs.

Ginny smiled mischeviously, then crept up the winding staircase to her room.

 _ **Later the next morning...**_

Fred and George were upstairs packing their trunks, when they heard their mother calling from downstairs. "FRED! GEORGE! BREAKFAST!" They carefully packed their special packages away under the bed, then raced down the stairs.

Mrs. Weasley was setting out plates of food when they walked inside the kitchen. They quickly gulped down heir food, then ran back upstairs.

"FRED! GEORGE! COME ON, WASH YOUR DISHES!" they could hear her yelling from the kitchen, but they had already shut the door to their room closed tight.

They tinkered with their packages until they heard their mother say, "FRED! GEORGE! PACK YOUR TRUNKS INTO THE CAR! WE'RE LEAVING!"

They scrambled to gather their bags, then shoved each other down the stairs.

They ran out of the house, and crammed their trunks and bags into the trunk of the car, then slid into the backseat. Mr. Weasley pulled the car out onto the road, and they were on their way to Hogwarts.

They flew over England, (under the protection of the Invisibility Generator, of course) and landed in front of King's Cross Station. Everyone clambered out of the car, and gathered their bags.

The enormous Weasley family, along with Harry Potter, ran through the station, then filed into Platform 9 3/4, one by one. Mr. Weasley helped Ron and Harry get their bags onto the train, then stood by his wife to say good-bye.

Fred and George ran onto the train, then found an empty compartment. They slid the door shut, and pulled down the blinds on the windows and the doors.

Fred pulled out their special packages, then applied some anti-detection charms on them. The packages glowed a bright green for a second, then mellowed out to the same dull brown as the packaging paper. They looked at each other, and smiled. "These are gonna be a blast!"


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, guys! Here's the third chapter. Established Dramione. I hope I kept everyone in character. :P

 **Chapter 3**

A sharp knock on the door of their compartment snapped them out of their thoughts, and Fred irritably said, "What!"

Hermione's voice rung from behing the door, saying, "There's no open compartments! Make room!" A large smirk spread across George's face, and he said, "Why don't you go sit with your boyfriend, Draco?"

Hermione's voice said, (a little less confidently), "We've had a row. He won't let me in." She shook her head, and pressed, "Come on, let me in!"

Fred smirked, and swung open the door of the compartment, not after making sure their parcel was well-covered underneath the rest of their baggage.

Hermione shuffled into the compartment, dragging at least seven bags behind her. She dumped them into the seat next to her, and slumped down into her seat, fiddling with the hem of her robes.

A few minutes passed in silence, until George gestured to Fred, and put his finger to his lips, and pointed upward to the ceiling of the compartment. Fred stifled a laugh as an enchanted spider crept down towards Hermione's head.

Hermione sat in silence, while the spider crept closer, until her left hand punched up, and grabbed the small spider, crushing it beyond recognition.

She wiped her hand off on her robe, and said glumly, "I'm not afraid of spiders."

The smiles on the twin's faces dimmed a notch as Hermione pulled out a thick book with a worn spine.

Fred leaned forward, and said in his rare voice that betrayed some (gasp) remorse, "Hermione, what's buggin' you?"

Hermione set her book onto her lap (her finger inside her page of course) and said in a voice that betrayed a little bit of irritation, "Everyone wants to nose their way into my business! My life is my business! What concern is it of your's that I had a row with Draco?" A small number of tears worked their way into her eyes while she said this.

George said in a more teasing voice, "Well, then we'll just be apathetic, and ignore you, and let you vent your sorrows" (he gestured to the hem of her robe) "on your poor robe, instead of us."

Fred leaned forward, and said, "Now, what's bothering you?"

Hermione dropped her hem, and burst into tears. She finally managed to say something, though her words were heavily punctuated by sobs and sniffs. "D-Draco had a row w-with his parents b-b-because he was d-dating me, a 'f-f-f-filthy M-Mudblood'. H-he came t-to the station, a-and my parents said I c-could ride with him, but w-when I asked him what was wrong h-h-h-he started yelling at me, a-a-a-..."

The last bit of her sentence was drowned out in tears. Fred placed his hand on her shoulder, and George offered her a handkerchief.

Hermione wiped her eyes, and said, "I feel a lot better, thank you."

George nodded and said, "If we ever see that nasty little ferret talk like that to you again, then we'll tear a chunk of his precious hair out!" Fred nodded as well.

Hermione smirked, and picked a book from one of her bags.

They all sat in silence for an hour or so, until Hermione put away her book, and said, "You two are hiding something. What is it?"

Fred shifted his eyes to George, who shook his head, and said, "What're you talking about?"

Hermione folded her hands in her lap, and said very quickly, "Every time I make any movement that is close to that cluster of trunks beneath your seats, both of you tense up and position your feet in front of it. I'm guessing whatever you're hiding is behind those trunks."

With this last word, she dove forward, and started moving trunks from under their seats. She pulled out the parcel (which contained their plants) and tore off the packaging, revealing four jars which held a plant each. The plants had a thick stem covered in odd, pustule-like bulges, and small, thick leaves. On the top of each stem was a pod, with what seemed to be purple-ish lips spreading across each one.

Hermione gasped as one of the plants opened its mouth (?) and said (muffled through the glass of the jar), "Feed me."

"What have you done?" she said with a look of pure horror.

A/N: Sorry it ended up being so short! :P Please comment if you want more. (I'm talking to you mom. You haven't commented much, and I WANT COMMENTS!)

P.S. Cyber candy to people who comment. :)


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N:_ Sorry it's been so long between updates! I've been awful at that!

 _Disclaimer:_ Me no own.

 _Chapter Four_

Hermione ran out of the train compartment, and quickly scanned the platform outside for Draco's face.

She muttered under her breath as she looked, "Those blockheads. They don't realize what they've done."

She finally spotted Draco in the shifting crowd, and ran out of the train towards him.

Draco heard her coming, and turned around.

Hermione swiped a stray lock of hair out from in front of her face, and said nervously, "Draco, I'm really sorry for arguing with you. I thought over what we fought over, and I want to apologize."

A couple of emotions flashed across his face, then he finally said, "Hermione, I think I just need some time to myself. I'm sorry, it's nothing you've done, I just need to think."

Hermione, in turn, smacked on a stressed, fake smile, and said in a non-characteristic high-pitched voice, "It's fine! It's fine! I'm good!"

Still wearing her (fake) smile, she pushed past him, and grabbed her bags.

Fred and George walked out of the train; George was holding their precious parcel close to his chest as he navigated his way through the crowd beside his brother.

They stopped in the center of the platform, and saw Harry and Ron running behind Hermione to catch a carriage.

Harry panted, "Hermione! We didn't see you on the train! Where were you?"

Ron added in, "Yeah, Hermione, we saved you a seat in the Gryffindor section, but you didn't show up!"

Hermione wheeled around, and yelled over Hagrid's cries of "First years this way!", "I'm fine, alright! Just bugger off, and leave me alone!"

A few tears leaked their way into her eye, then she turned back around sharply, and leaped into a carriage after Luna.

Fred and George just shrugged, and walked into their own carriage.

* * *

Hermione was still slightly in tears as she sat at the Gryffindor table.

Harry and Ron kept trying to comfort her, but she would throw their hands off her shoulders, and say through gritted teeth, "I'm fine. Leave me alone."

The Sorting lasted about a half hour, and then Dumbledore said a few nonsense words (this year 'quibble', 'mum', and 'photosynthesis') and waved his hand as the food magically appeared on the plates and platters in front of them.

Fred and George dug into their food; but Hermione just picked at her chicken breast and sent withering glares at the back of Draco's head.

Finally Dumbledore dismissed them to their rooms.

Fred and George made sure their parcel had been undisturbed, then rushed to the Gryffindor dormitory.

Hermione steered clear of Draco, and sulked to her dorm.

Harry and Ron stared sadly after Hermione, then walked through the bustling crowd to the dorms.

* * *

Fred set the parcel on the end of his bed, and gestured for George to come closer.

George jumped onto his twin's bed, and watched as Fred unwrapped the package.

Fred carefully peeled back the wrapping, and took the plants from inside.

George said, "Why would Hermione think these would be that dangerous? I mean, they only need a little blood every once in a while-"

Lee Jordan walked into the dorm, and said excitedly, "Hey, what are those?"

Fred smiled, and said, "These are Audrey Twos."

Lee frowned and said, "They're so small."

George said in a defensive tone, "They get bigger."

Fred said in an undertone, "Yeah, a lot bigger than this."

Lee smiled, and said, "Can I have one?"

George's eyes widened, and he said in an appalled voice, "Absolutely not!"

Lee turned to Fred, and begged, "Please, can I have one?"

Fred thought, then said, "Fine. But you can't tell anyone you have it."

Lee nodded, but George said, "Swear?"

Lee crossed his finger over his heart, and said, "Swear."

Fred handed Lee one of the plants, and Lee smiled.

He said while inspecting his new plant, "What does it eat?"

George smiled mischievously, and said, "It eats blood."

Lee paused, then said in a more worried tone, "How much?"

Fred said, "Oh, not that much, just about a few drops per week. It's not that bad."

Lee's smile returned, and he said, "Great! I'll take good care of it, I promise!"

George rolled his eyes, and said, "Sure. 'It' is a boy."

* * *

Hermione sat with her chin resting in her hands, staring at the back of Draco's head at the Slytherin table.

Ginny sat down next to her, and asked, "What's the matter, Hermione?"

Hermione frowned, and said, "I'm fine Ginny."

Ginny frowned, and said, "Don't lie to me Hermione, I live with five brothers, I know when someone's lying. What's the matter?"

Hermione sighed, and said, "It's Draco. We were in a relationship, but his parents didn't really like the fact that I was Muggle-born, so he fought with his parents before he got to the station. I asked him if he wanted to sit with me on the train, but he just snapped at me. We started fighting, and I ran away crying, and after we got off the train, I tried to talk to him about it, but I think he broke up with me. So there it is, watcha got?"

Ginny thought for a second, then said, "So you think he broke up with you? And he didn't say it directly?"

Hermione groaned a watery groan, and her head collapsed into her arms.

Ginny placed her small hand on Hermione's shoulder, and said, "Hey, I'm not the best with advice, but maybe Luna could help."

Hermione moaned, "I already asked her."

Luna walked past the Gryffindor table, and said in her breathy voice, "I think it's Nargles. Draco looks like he has a full nest of them."

Ginny's eyes widened, and she started making a violent kill gesture to Luna.

Luna, however, saw this as a sign to keep talking, so she said, "Nargles go in your ears while you're sleeping. They make your thoughts go fuzzy."

Ginny slapped her forehead, and Luna wandered off in the vague direction of the Ravenclaw dormitory.

Hermione just stood up, and said to Ginny, "I'm sorry, but no-one can help me except Draco. I'm going to bed."

She stood up, and walked out of the hall.

Ginny frowned, walked over to where Fred and George were sitting, and said, "What's the matter with Hermione?"

Fred just shrugged with his mouth full of chicken, but George said, "It might have been that she saw what me and Fred's new experiment was."

Ginny leaned forward, and said, "What is it?"

Fred swallowed his chicken, and said, "Well, remember that old telly dad kept in the shack for forever?"

Ginny nodded, and asked, "What does that have to do with anything?"

George said, "Well, we saw some old Muggle movie called Little Shop of Horrors; the movie was pretty decent, but the giant plant was amazing! So we made one!"

Ginny smiled, and said, "Why would Hermione hate a giant plant?"

Fred said, "Well, she said that 'we didn't know what we had done by unleashing this plant onto the world'. Unquote."

George smirked, and said, "She's probably full of it, anyway."

Ginny said, "Yeah! What could be so dangerous about a plant!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in Fred, George, and Lee Jordan's dorm, Lee's plant was slowly looking around.

It surveyed the room silently, and started... grunting?

Audrey Two concentrated hard, and started to grow on will.

When it was about two feet tall from its previous half foot, it stopped, and sighed.

* * *

 _A/N:_ *dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuun*


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N:_ Hello, well, here's the fifth chapter, then. Hope you enjoy.

 _Disclaimer:_ I own nothing.

 **Chapter Five**

Lee, Fred and George walked into the dorm, and Lee automatically noticed that his plant had grown to nearly four feet.

Lee gasped, then said, "Cool!"

He walked forward, and ran his hands on the large plant's pod.

He said excitedly, "This is brilliant! This is the best thing you've invented ever!"

Fred smiled a mischievous smile, and said, "Yeah, it is. Have you fed it yet?"

Lee shook his head, and said, "I fed it last week though!"

George frowned, and said, "Now that it's bigger, you have to feed it more often!"

Lee frowned, and said, "How do you know?"

Fred pulled back the curtain to his bed, revealing a plant of about the same size, and said, "That's how we know."

Lee thought for a bit, then said, "Wait, didn't you guys have three when you gave me mine?"

Fred realized this, kicked a nearby chair, and said, "How could this happen? Did someone steal one?"

George slapped his forehead, and said, "Harry! With his stupid Invisibility Cloak, he probably stuck in here, and stole one!"

* * *

Harry ran down to Hagrid's hut, still sheathed in his Invisibility Cloak, and pounded on the heavy wooden door.

The half-giant opened the door, and Harry flung off his cloak, saying, "Hagrid! I've got something for you."

Hagrid's eyes widened as he saw the small plant in its tiny pot, and he said, "Where'd ya ge' i'?"

Harry waved his hand, and said, "Never mind that. Keep it, it's yours."

Hagrid smiled, and said, "Why, thanks, Harry, bu' wha' does i' eat?"

Harry shruged, and said, "Honestly, I thought you would know."

He looked at his wristwatch, and said, "Oh, I've got to get back to my dorm, I forgot about the curfew."

Hagrid gave him a half-hearted goodbye as he looked over his plant.

After Harry had already disappeared with his cloak and Hagrid was getting ready for bed, the plant opened its mouth (?) and said in a smooth, deep voice, "Feed me."

Hagrid looked back at the little plant in surprise, and said, "Blimey, did ya jus' talk?"

The plant suddenly arched its stem so it was looking (?) straight at him, and said impatiently, "Feed me Hagrid, feed me now!"

The game-keeper just said, "Well, Ah don' know wha' ya eat!"

The plant tilted its head (?) and said, "Must be blood."

Hagrid said in disbelief, "Nah!"

The plant said with a bit of amusement in its voice, "Must be fresh."

Hagrid thought over his options, and undid one of the bandages on his hand, squeezing out a few drops of blood into the plant's open mouth.

The plant gasped and sighed as it swallowed the small amount of blood, then relaxed back into its familiar position.

Hagrid looked at the resting plant, and said pensively, "Ah think Ah'll call yeh 'Mione II."

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning, and told herself that today was the day that she was going to talk to Draco, and either ruin their relationship or fix everything.

She brushed her bushy hair, and slipped her robe over her head as she whispered to herself, "Come on Hermione, you can do this."

She walked down to the Great Hall, and saw Draco sitting at the Slytherin table with a bored look on his face.

Hermione took in a deep breath, and walked towards him silently.

She cleared her throat, and said softly, "Draco, have you thought about things enough? Because I've realized that I need to say I'm sorry for being such a bother-"

Pansy Parkinson turned around next to Draco, and said in her high, pinched voice, "Bugger off, Mud-blood! Can't you see Draco wants nothing to do with you?"

Hermione frowned, and said, "Well, Draco, I'm sorry that I mean nothin-"

Draco turned around, and said, "Wait, Pansy, what are you doing?"

Pansy turned to him in a flurry, and said, "I'm saving you."

She then turned to Hermione, and said, "Now, bugger off, you filthy, good-for-nothing, Mud-blood!"

Draco turned to Pansy, and shoved her back off of the bench.

He turned to Hermione, who was in tears, and said, "'Mione, I'm sorry-"

Hermione just frowned, and said, "Don't be," and stormed off to the library without grabbing any breakfast.

Pansy remained sniveling on the floor, hoping to cause Draco to help her up, but Draco glared at her and tried to run after Hermione.

* * *

Luna was making her slow way through the library, peering at the world through her multi-colored spectacles, when she saw Hermione Granger sitting in the corner, her tear-stained face barely concealed by the open book she was holding in front of her face.

Her heart reached out to the crying girl, so she walked over to her, saying in a friendly tone, "What's wrong, Hermione?"

Hermione just held her book higher, and said in a choked voice, "Nothing's the matter. Just had something in my eye."

Luna nodded silently, and sat down on the floor next to her.

She looked around, and said in her usual faraway voice, "You know, if you stay away from your troubles for too long, you get Whackspurts."

She leaned in closer to the troubled Gryfinndor, and said softer, "They fly in your ears and make your thoughts fuzzy."

Hermione wiped her eyes, and said, "Luna, I don't particularly care about Whackspurts, or Nargles, or whatever, I just want to be left alone."

Luna nodded slowly, and said before placing her multi-colored spectacles back on her face, "Draco said he's sorry."

Hermione processed these words, but when she got up to call Luna back, she had already wandered out of the library.

* * *

 _A/N:_ Hope you liked this chapter! Please review!


End file.
